Rugby League 2
|platforms = PlayStation 2, Xbox, Microsoft Windows|preceded = Rugby League|succeeded = Rugby League 3|followed = Rugby League 3|image = }}Rugby League 2 is a sports game of Rugby League. It is the sequel to the 2002 Rugby League, and was released on 9 December 2005 for PlayStation 2 and Microsoft Windows, and in June 2006 for Xbox. The title was developed by New Zealand company Sidhe and published in Australasia by Tru Blu Entertainment and in Europe by Alternative Software. New Zealand Warriors captain Steve Price is featured on the cover. The United Kingdom release features former St. Helens captain Paul Sculthorpe on the cover. Features Key improvements *'PlayStation 2/Microsoft Windows' *Online multiplayer, allowing two players to play against each other in either a friendly match or a competitive "ranked" mode. *More teams and players, with updated statistics and team strips. *40 Stadiums. *Brand new gameplay features, including ball-stripping and pass-to-playmaker controls. *Multi-year franchise mode, manage team finances. *Massively upgraded graphics engine, allowing for more than 500 players. *Motion-captured animation from Weta Digital. *Highly customizable gameplay experience, with sliders and content editors that allow for considerable adjustment. *'Xbox' *Multiple save-slots available in Franchise and Competition modes. *Shoulder-barge, fend and sidestep controls additionally on right thumbstick. *Pause function disabled during ranked matches to prevent player exploiting this feature. *Autosave available in Competition and Franchise modes. *Graphical tweaks to improve the overall look and realism of the game. *Improvements to management of custom and customized players and teams. *New Zealand perform the Haka. Gameplay Modes *'Instant Action' Jump straight into a game with random teams, pausing only to decide which team you want to play *'Single Game' Set all the details (such as teams, weather, stadium - etc.) before jumping into a one-off friendly match *'Competition' Take part in a full season of a popular competition or make up your own - includes multiplayer support, with the ability to play as 1 to all of the teams in the contest *'Franchise Mode' Ten years back-to-back, with off-field management, player trading and representative competition spicing up the action *'Online' Both friendly (no consequence) and ranked modes, allowing head-to-head multiplayer over the internet Rugby League 2: World Cup Edition Rugby League 2: World Cup Editionhttp://www.rl2worldcupedition.com/, RL2 WCE Home Website, a content update, was released exclusively on PlayStation 2 on 6 November 2008. It is available primarily in Australia, New Zealand and the UK. Limited quantities of the game are also available in other PAL territories. New Features *All New World Cup Mode *Squad and Jersey updates for the NRL, Super League and World Cup International Teams *Addition on new NRL franchise Gold Coast Titans, including play likeness *Stadiums up to date and five New stadiums: **Skilled Park, Gold Coast **Browne Park, Rockhampton **New Craven Park, Kingston upon Hull **Twickenham Stoop, Twickenham **Stade Gilbert Brutus, Perpignan *New in-game cut scenes *New Twilight NRL Grand Final stadiums *Unlockable NRL team heritage jerseys *Updated commentary by Andrew Voss References External links *Website *Official website *Home Entertainment Suppliers website Category:Xbox games Category:2006 Video Games Category:American football video games Category:Sports games Category:European Exclusive game